Indoril
Important figures * Teclis * Tyrion * Gavos Dren * Orvas Dren Desires * Revenge on being used and kicked out Fears * Wizards Backstory Taken as a child to be a slave to a wizard (Teclis), in a country full of wizards, where a conclave of wizards is the law. I was used as a table servant of my master, which was my cover for theft. Since I was 'exotic', he won many compliments and people did not object to seeing me in 'polite' circles. I would disappear from the party, and make off with something magically valuable. Or I would take notes while at a party, and come back later to thieve something. One time it went wrong. A new wizard was rising in prominence in the city, Gavos Dren. My master sent me out to find out the secret of his rise to power. While staking out his home, he appeared in a column of light and attacked me. He proved to be a novice mage, and I killed him easily with a thrown dagger meant to distract him and let me escape. How was I to know that his brother was the genuinely powerful Orvas Dren? Orvas greeted me when I broke into their shared abode. He told me that he understood what had transpired, how I had no choice but to defend myself, and was very gentlemanly about the fact that I had just killed his brother. But, he explained, he also had to avenge his brother, immediately. I was able to escape him, but my master offered no succor. He laughed and put me out on the streets when I told him what had happened. So I fled. To where, I don't know yet, but hopefully far beyond the reach of Orvas. Prologue update: It has been three weeks. You have snuck around the city, surviving in the poor regions, in the sewers. You have avoided the attention of any guards. There is a very small thieves guild here, and you have already demonstrated your skill to them. No true thief would ever stay in this city though. The wizards are too powerful and shut it down as soon as it becomes a real threat at all. But you are surviving. As you are making rounds in a market, probably a market you shouldn’t even think about stealing from – it is too high end. You are supposed to only target the poorer markets. But you want a Rada fruit. You had them all the time at the old masters, and it was your favorite. Besides, taking one wouldn’t be so bad. You’ve done your due diligence and scouted the market, there were not guards, there were no high powered wizards. You were in the clear. Time to make the move. You approach the stand as the attendee is looking elsewhere with another customer. You reach out – a shove from behind. Small, but enough of a shock, you pull your hand in and keep walking. Whoever pushed is still right behind, you duck into an ally. After a few more paces, you turn, daggers drawn. Tyrion. Your masters head of house. Well, your old masters. It is great to see him. You exchange some niceties. He warns you that the guards know your image, the city is not safe for you at all. He gives you some gold and says he has booked you to be smuggled out at daybreak. You are in shock – is this real? Is this happening? This has always been your home. Before you pull together, Tyrion is gone, walking briskly in the other direction back to the market. You sprint to catch up to thank him. As the market opens, you don’t see him at all. None the less, you have to go. IF what he says is true, you are in much more danger than you thought. You sneak to the docks that night, and what Tyrion had said seems true. The merchant ship Myanas waits. You sneak up and board, ready for a fight that never comes. The captain greets you personally and rushes you into a storage hold. That was two weeks ago. Now you are on the water, preparing to dock in Lesgroth. Tyrion had said he had an old friend, Ganeus, in Dimwood. You don’t know who he is, but do you have much choice at this point? You join a party heading to Stanmore initially, followed by one heading to some mountains in the East that past by Dimwood. You are traveling in a wagon, on a dirt road. This road seems a little more obscure than you would expect, but another in the party said it was a safe route. Surrounding the road is a tall, drying grass and scattered trees as far as you can see to the North and South. Behind you, you can still make out the hill-land and small mountains that surround Stanmore. To the East you can just make out the beginning of the Altneyn Forest. It wouldn’t be much longer. Indoril gets a spot check to see if he notices the thugs coming.